Harry's Little Brother
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: Voldemort has returned and is out to kill and destroy everyone in Hogwarts! But he is not alone. There is this one amazing boy who appears to be Harry's little brother! Can Harry show his sibling he never knew who he truly is or will all fall? Secrets will be revealed and blood will be shed. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCS IF I HAVE ANY! Rated T because I'm cautious!
1. Chapter 1

Harry's little Brother ch.1 **Unknown Sibling**

**Hello and here is another amazing story of mine so enjoy! And tell me if I should continue!**

Another day at Hogwarts and Harry wandered into the library where Ron and Hermione sat at a table reading."Harry! Come here!," Ron's whispered and Harry sat down at their table. "Hey guys. What fun do yo want to do today?," he asked excitedly. Ron perked up in a idea."I've got it! How about we go visit the fountain, Pensieve!" Hermione gasped.

"But Professor Dumbledore will not like that!," Hermione retorted.

Harry motioned a wave with his hand."Aw, you're such a worried bird! Come on Hermione, there are still things I have yet to discover! Many memories to see!"

The teen girl sighed and looked at Ron."But what if we get in trouble, Harry!? I can't risk losing a _point _off my team!," she hissed. Ron chuckled and nudged her shoulder."Come on! Can't you for once stop being a goodie-goodie?," he asked. Hermione blazed in annoyance."I am _not _a goodie-goodie! I just... Yup. I'm a goodie-goodie," she admitted. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"So~? Are we going?," he asked.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other beore looking back at Harry."Let's go!"

* * *

It didn't take so long to get to the Pensieve Fountain, in fact, it wasn't so hard either."Okay guys, find any of our memories okay?" With a understanding nod, they began their search. After minutes of searching, Hermione gasped."Harry! I found one of _yours!,"_ she alerted, holding the vial up in the air. Harry instantly grabbed it and unscrewed it before pouring a drop in the water.

Looking at his friends, he said, "Wish me luck," before dunking his head in the water and allowing a memory to wash in...

* * *

**MEMORY**

_Harry stood in a house that remained familiar to him... A delightful cinnamon sent floating through his nostrils... And the master clock ticking loud and clear... This was his parent's house... Rushing up a set of stairs -excitement pumping in his blood- he opened a baby blue painted door to see a familiar beautiful lady and handsome man standing together with a bundle in their arms.  
_

_It was him! Harry smiled at the sight, but then his mother grabbed ANOTHER crying infant wrapped in blue blankets from the crib. This was getting interesting. The other infant had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes- taking the most traits from Harry's mother. Harry watched as his mother nuzzled noses with the unknown baby and placed the pieces together._

_Wait... This couldn't be his... Brother! He never had a little brother! He was an only child! There was a sudden knock at the door downstairs and Harry's mother looked at her husband."Go answer it dear, I'll watch Jack, you take Harry," Mrs. Potter said gently. Harry raised an eyebrow. Jack? Very unique name."_Brilliant," _Harry breathed out before following his father downstairs. When opened the door, a very familiar dark figure stood at the doorway. Harry saw and his heart immediately dropped dead._

_Voldemort. The dark lord... "Hello Mr. Potter ," Voldemort said with a grin. Harry's father instantly pulled and aimed his wand with Harry in his arms, a distance away from Voldemort as possible."You are not welcomed here, DEMON!," he growled. The dark lord cackled like it was a joke."I have every right to be here . Especially when I hear that you and your beautiful wife gotten a chance to have children..." His pale blue eyes traveled down to the distant baby Harry.  
_

_"How interesting." At the moment, Mrs. Potter walked down into the room."Hone, is everything..." Her brown eyes widened at the notice of Voldemort and had to choke back her shriek. Voldemort's eyes traveled to Jack in the woman's arms and felt a sudden strong power coming from the baby to him."VERY interesting," he purred with a grin. Knocking Mr. Potter to the side with a wave of his wand, the father hit the wall into unconsciousness with a crying baby Harry in arms._

_Mrs. Potter was able to cast a spell to protect Harry from Voldemort's magic before she too was stabbed in the stomach with the_ wand.**"MOM!****," **_Harry screamed. Blood oozed from Mrs. Potter's stomach and dawn the wand till it reached Voldemort's palm. She was stoned of shock that this allowed Voldemort to easily grab Jack from her arms. Leaning to here ear, Voldemort whispered, "Thank you for this gift, love." His hot breath made her shiver and with a yank, the man yanked the wand out of her stomach. Mrs. Potter fell dead flat to the floor and Voldemort chuckled darkly. __  
_

_Aiming his wand at Mr. Potter, he killed him instantly with black magic. Harry was in horror at the sight with tears of anger streaking down his face. Voldemort looked at the crying Jack he held, and shushed it."Guess mommy and daddy won't be kissing you goodnight no more, child," he crooned before walking to the door. Harry felt panic surge through him and he pulled out his wand and charged at Voldemort with a shriek... Before he could reach him, the dark lord was gone with his little brother..._

**END OF MEMORY**

* * *

Harry shot his head up with a gasp till he felt his friends rub his back."Harry! What did you see?," Ron asked. The black haired teen took gasps of air before saying, "I... Have... A little brother." Hermione gasped."Oh my gosh! Well, where is he?," she asked excitedly. Harry didn't want to believe it, but it had to be true."V... Voldemort has him," he admitted.

The two others' eyes widened."_What?! _What do you mean Voldemort has him!?," the girl shrieked. Harry's gaze lowered in sadness."When my parents died, Voldemort kidnapped him... Now I have to get him back."

"Harry, that's not a good idea. Dumbledore specifically told us to not call out the dark lord-"

"I do not care!," Harry interrupted Ron, "my baby brother is out there with Voldemort and I just can't sit here and do nothing! Jack needs me!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow."_Jack?," _she shrugged."That's his name... Either ways, I'm wasting time!," he growled and moved past them."Harry wait!," Ron cried, running out with him."You can't stop me Ron! I have to save my brother!," Harry said with determination."You are not going... Without us!," Ron finished. The black haired teen looked at his best friends who smiled at him and smiled back."Thanks guys... Now let's go find my brother!"

**Okay everyone, review if you want me to continue! *POP***


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's Little Brother ch.1 **Reflection After 20 years**

Harry and the others walked through the Forbidden Woods in search for Harry's brother."So Harry, how do you think he looks like?," Ron asked. Harry's eyebrows furrowed."I really don't know," he replied, "He had brown hair and brown eyes- looked a year younger than me... I guess we'll find that after we find him." Stopping at an open area, Harry held up his wand and shot green magic from the tip and what looked like a flare shooting up the sky.

At his actions, a black cloud appears above them."_Why isn't it Harry Potter?," _a dark, velvet voice echoed. Hermione and Ron back up against Harry with their wands out."_Oh Harry. What would Dumbledore say?" _

"Come out Voldemort!," Harry demanded. To his words, the dark wizard walked into the light with a grin."What has became of you to signal me here?," he asked. "Don't act _stupid _Voldemort! I know you have my brother and I want him back, _right now!," _Harry growled. Hearing this, Voldemort grinned."You have finally figured it out."

The dark lord stepped out of the way, revealing a boy way younger than Harry with white hair and crystalline blue eyes, wearing a black hoodie, brown deer skinned pants, and completely _barefooted. _Another thing Harry noticed was the large staff the teen was holding so tightly, his knuckles were turning paler than he was. Harry at first, doubted this was his brother, but then he looked closely at his face and gasped.

"J... Jack?" The albino instantly hid behind Voldemort and clutched part of the dark wizard's cloak, probably freaking out about how this guy with a scar on his head knew his name. Harry must of noticed. _Bingo._"Jack. It's me, Harry... I'm your brother. You need to come with me," Harry said gently. Jack soothed a bit and moved from behind Voldemort and took a small step forward... Only to have a strong hand shoot and grasp onto his wrist. Jack hissed at the brutal force on his wrist and whimpered.

Harry aimed his staff along with Ron and Hermione."Let him go, Voldemort!," Hermione yelled with her wand glowing. Voldemort frowned carelessly."... No. The child is mine now... And it is him who will be the reason Hogwarts _falls,"_ he hissed. Harry couldn't help but glance at Jack in worry. The younger teen shook his head and stepped back behind Voldemort again.

"**YOU LET MY LITTLE BOTHER GO," ** Harry screamed and charged forward."_Expecto-Petronum!," _he cried and a light shot out his wand and towards Voldemort, only for the spell to be blocked by... _Frost? _Hermione and Ron and Harry gasped to see _Jack _causing the shield of ice; with his staff stretched out in front of Voldemort and his breath exhaling and inhaling shakily. Voldemort grinned at Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder."Well done, my child... Now shoot."

Jack looked at him with wide eyes and looked at Harry, who shook his head in pleading way. Jack looked away and with a wave of his hand, the ice turned into shards and shot forward to the three young adults. The three friends winced and grunted at the sting from the ice scratching them. They all fell down to the floor with a grunt and Jack just stared at them in horror with a hint of guilt... His mood caused Voldemort to grabbed him by the chin and forced his baby blues to look into his dim blues.

"Let me find out you feel _sorry_ for these _petty _wizards, Jack... What have I taught you?," Voldemort growled. Jack looked at him fearfully and for the first time, spoke in a sad, small tone, "I'm... I'm a monster..." His voice was cracked with emptiness and his voice was empty with what sounded like whispers. With a firm nod, Voldemort released Jack's face and sent black misty smoke of vines to circle around them. Harry, who was weak and in pain, was able to look up to see the blackness consuming his brother and Voldemort.

This encouraged him to at least try and crawl over desperately to Jack, with little success. Jack looked at the distressed wizard in guilt, but knew he couldn't do anything... He wasn't meant for such."Ignore him child," Voldemort cooed, "He will only _weaken _you." Jack instantly listened to the dark lord."Jack! **NO!," **Harry cried, but it was too late... Voldemort was gone yet again with Jack... With a grunt Harry fell into unconsciousness...

**Okay how about that for a chapter!? Short, but exciting! Later, we will find out why Jack is so scared of Voldemort and why he is so younger than Harry... But until then REVIEW! *POP***


End file.
